Believe in Me
by BamBrixBam
Summary: Jack Frost saves a mysterious girl from drowning and becomes fascinated with her and her life. The more he's with her the more he falls for her, but she doesn't believe in him. After somehow surviving drowning Violet sets to find how she survives but keeps thinking she is being followed. A FrostField (JackFrostxVioletParr) Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

The air grew colder over Metroville. Frost was spreading through the windows and any visible water slowly froze. A quick wind flew past the streets where more snow followed behind. But if one believed than they would see it was not wind but a boy of snow white hair and blue frosted colour eyes who sported a frozen blue hoodie and tanned coloured pants. The boy appeared to be barefooted and looked as if he was seventeen or eighteen years old. He also held a wooden stick that curved like a cane at the top.

This boy you saw, if you believed, was Jack Frost. The spirit of mischief and chaos and just recently the guardian of fun. It was his duty to bring fun to children and protect them as long as they believed. He also bought winter to the world. This was his duty given to him by the man on the moon.

Jack Frost headed to his final stop in Metroville, the lake. As he walked on the water it froze with every step he took. He swung his staff and more water froze and some ice and frost made it to the edge where water met land. Now the kids could enjoy ice skating without falling in. He turned to see the sun now completely high in the sky. He hasn't felt the pull power of it's warmth in centuries. Three hundred years to be exact. He thought he'd stay for a bit too have fun with the kids who would be up soon. He hid by a nearby tree where he had a good view of the lake he just froze. No one even believers could see him here.

"Yay we're the first one here!" A young child's voice said. Jack looked down to see a small red headed boy about five or so years old. He had large, blue eyes and he wore a thick brown jacket with matching coloured pants. His undershirt,scarf, beanie, gloves and boots were red.

"Slow down Jack Jack!" At first he thought the second voice meant him but he saw the boy had almost the same name as him. The voice belonged to a girl more older than the first comer. She looked closer to his physical age. Maybe the same or slightly younger. She had long, raven hair that was pushed back by the pink earmuffs she wore and had the same big, blue eyes as the young boy. Maybe they were related. She had a purple winter jacket and black tights with purple winter boots. Her gloves were the ones that had holes for the fingers and she carries two pairs of skates with her. Jack leaned in closer to get a better look at them.

* * *

Violet struggled to keep up with Jack Jack. It was hard to walk with all the snow and the two pairs of skate she carried on shoulders that she constantly kept changing sides kept hurting.

"But Violet I wanna get as much time skating before all the bigger kids hog it all." Jack Jack told her.

She rolled her eyes at her little brother. And sat on a frozen bench near the lake. The city froze quickly over night. She thought. But it looked like a beautiful winter wonderland. She out the skates down next to her and Jack Jack quickly grabbed his before barely touching the seat and went to put them on. His skates of course were straps because he didn't know how to tie shoelaces yet and he refused to learn.

"You're faster than Dash." She said. Of course that was an expression he wasn't really, but any faster and he could be.

"Please no one's faster than Dash." Jack Jack responded.

Violet didn't want to put her skates on just yet. She was tired from all the walking and carrying. She thought she could rest first.

"Make sure to stay close to the edge!" She yelled to Jack Jack who was now trying to gain balance on his skates on the ice.

"I know." He said annoyed after being always told that and repeated every time.

She watched as he made a small circle and holding his hands out keeping balance. "Hey Violet?"

Violet looked up to the Jack Jack. "Where does the snow come from?" He asked.

The girl had to think about this. "Uhm...Jack Frost." She answered. She remembered hearing stories of someone of the name who could make snow but she really didn't know if they were real or not at the time. Of course now she knew it was only childish fairy tales, but she didn't want to ruin it for Jack Jack.

"Is he a super too. I always thought Frozone did it."

* * *

Who was Frozone and supers? Jack scratched his head. What were they talking about?

* * *

Violet laughed. "No Frozone couldn't do all this. He can only make small bits of snow. He probably could only make enough snow for maybe to fill one of the smaller buildings before he gets exhausted.

"Oh. Well I wanna see this Jack Frost. He has the same name as me and he can do all this." He skates off.

Another believer and he had that Violet to thank. Even if she didn't believe in him. Just then he heard a crack and quickly looked at the boy on the ice. It was slowly cracking around him.

"Violet." Jack Jack said frightened and looking up to his sister. She was already halfway to him not even bothering to put her skates on. "Hold on." She said with a strict, but calming tone. She was slowly moving now that she was close to his position. "I told you to keep to the edge." She said as she edged one foot near him. "Keep looking at me." She said her gaze on him that her reflection reflected on his eyes.

"I'm scared." He said.

"I know. Take it slowly. One baby step at a time." Her voice soothing and she held out her hands. Jack slid one foot a tiny bit. The ice cracked and he gasped.

"Come on you got it." She smiled and moved a little forward herself.

* * *

Jack wanted to do something. He flew down. Still out of sight. This was like with him and his sister. He hoped it wouldn't end that way. He didn't want either of them to lose each other.

* * *

Jack Jack was almost close to grabbing Violet's outstretched hands, just a hands distance away. "Almost there Jack Jack." The boy took one final giant step a d Violet quickly leaned and grabbed him throwing her brother across the ice. She didn't realise she was know standing where her brother had stood only seconds ago. A smile both on their faces. "See you did it." But the smiles disappeared when suddenly the ice completely cracked and Violet fell in.

"VIOLET!"

* * *

Without think Jack Frost sped into the water where she fell. Not noticing the little boy who just saw him. The water was freezing cold but he didn't feel it. His gaze was on the slowly descending girl. What was strange was that there was a glowing purple bubble around her. What was going on? As he got closer the bubble disappeared as he tried to touch it. He shook his head and used his staff to grab her around her waist and pull her closer to him and he quickly swam her back to the surface. Laying her gently on the snow away from the ice. Jack Jack had ran to his sister. "Jack Frost." He whispered. He was kneeling and turned to the little boy.

"You saved my sister."

"Wait." He said and laid his head near where her heart was. He heard a beat, but it was slow. He went to feel a pulse. Same thing.

"She's holding on as best as she can." He told the boy.

"What do we do?" He asked.

Jack thought. The only thing he can do. He quickly got up and flew over to where the hole in the ice was and froze it up again this time stronger so no one else would fall in and he grabbed the unconscious Violet and let Jack Jack hop on his back. He flew them to the closest hospital. He could only hope she'd be okay. He put both passengers down.

"Now get help." He ordered Jack Jack and he nodded and ran off. He came back a minute later with a nurse.

"We can save her." The nurse said. "It's a good thing you bought her here sooner, but how did you manage?" A few doctors came out and placed her on one of the beds and bought her in.

"It wasn't me, it was Jack Frost." He pointed to where Jack was, but the nurse didn't see anything. "

"Sure he did." She smiled at the child. She let him believe what he wanted but she knew it wasn't real.

* * *

The adrenalin was so quick. She quickly put a field up. But what good would that do? She wouldn't be able to keep it up. She had to accept the fact that she was going to die. At least Jack Jack was safe. Her force field kept the water out but it appeared right after she fell in so the water had hit her lungs and she couldn't breathe. Soon she felt something grab her and the cold water hit her on the face like a strong punch. Her eyelids were open slightly and she saw a blurred face. She couldn't make it out but they reminded her of snow and...her childhood. Then all was black. When she woke up she saw the blur of blue and white again but it quickly faded and a bright light almost blinded her. Violet had to blink a few times. She felt cold and when her sight finally cleared she saw she was in a hospital room. Her mom was asleep at the end of the bed. She tried to sit up but it took a lot of strength for her to do it.

"Mom." Her voice a faint whisper. Helen of course quickly woke up.

"Violet thank goodness your alright." She quickly got up and hugged her tight. Violet could feel her hot tears burning her in the back. She clearly didn't know what had happen and all she had in her thoughts was that blur. What or who was it?

* * *

**AN: So since people actually enjoyed the one shot I posted before I decided to do the story. I really think this could have potential. Please review and tell me what you think. And Only Time Keeps Us Apart will be up soon so keep checking.**


	2. Chapter 2

Time had passed and school was nearing by. Winter would almost be over. The headaches were gone, block nosed cleared. She was almost fit as a fiddle. However all she could think about was how she was saves from drowning. Jack Jack couldn't swim and he didn't have the strength to carry her unless he turned into his devil like form. She couldn't get the thought out of her head. For a moment she saw a face, although blurred she could make out piercing blue eyes and sparkling snow, white hair. At times Violet would dream about it, but the dreams felt so real like whoever saved her was there watching her, keeping an eye on her.  
Jack Jack kept telling her it was Jack Frost who saved her. That was nonsense he wasn't real. Just because he just found out about the guy doesn't mean he should make up stories about stuff like that.

"But I'm telling the truth Vi." Jack Jack cried. He was literally close to tears. He knew what he saw and he would never lie about something like this. He remembered Jack Frost carrying his sister out of the lake and then to the hospital. He remembered the orders he had given to him and how the nurse did not see him when he pointed to him. He didn't understand why the nurse could not see him. He was right in front of her so how could she not.

"Jack Jack please." Violet pleaded. She just wanted to forget about what happen. She knew Jack Jack wouldn't stop until she believed him, he was even able to tell when she pretended to believe. There was no point in her trying again. "Look I don't understand what happened, but please forget about it. The main thing is that I'm fine ok." She said to him and before he could say another word she walked off and shut her bedroom door, shutting out her family and the world. She needed to be alone.

* * *

"Yeah!" The children of Burgess yelled as Jack gave them one heck of a sleigh ride. He flew in front of them dragging his staff behind to make snow. He was at his centre: fun. And also in his home. Nothing would be better. How could he not be happy? Simple. The thought of Violet came to mind. He could tell she wasn't an ordinary girl like all the other humans. The glowing bubble around her that protected her and how once safety was near her it vanished. She wasn't a guardian or spirit like he was since people were able to see her. So much of this didn't make sense.  
Jack did watch her for a while as she was recovering to make sure she was alright and she was. After that he left trying to forget about it. But he couldn't. There was something about her that drew him too her. He just has to see her again.  
"Woah Jack watch out!" Jamie yelled. He snapped out of thought and realised they were heading for the statue he quickly sent a pile of snow in the children's way stopping them from hitting the stone. Each child got up.  
"What was that all about?" Said Pippa as she dusted the snow off her jacket. Each child helped each other up, except Jamie who headed towards Jack who was standing a bit from them. He looked to be troubled.  
"Jack?" He said and the snowy boy looked slowly at him. "Is there something wrong?" He asked.  
Jack didn't want to worry him or any of the other kids. "It's nothing for you to worry about." He kneeled down to Jamie's height and gave him a reassuring smile. "I just have to do something." He said and quickly flew off. "Wind take me to Metroville!" He said once he was in the air. The wind guided him through the country and several cities until he stopped at his destination. He was in a street. Long and empty. Nothing, no one was in sight except for one window that had both curtains drawn back. A girl was sitting on the sill. Violet. A smile formed on his face as he saw the girl completely fine now. He flew to her window forgetting she couldn't see him.  
"What are you doing?" He asked. The girl didn't answer, instead she sighed and kept staring straight ahead. "Right. You can't see him." He said disappointed. Jack just sat on his stick and watched with her.

"How did I get out alive?" He heard her ask.  
"Because I saved you." He answered even though she couldn't hear him.  
"Who saved me?"  
"Me!" He gestured to himself getting in front of her.  
"Who are you?"  
"Jack Frost."  
It went silent for a moment until Violet finally whispered "Jack Frost." She got off the sill and walked around her room. If it wasn't for the window Jack would've followed her around. Violet turned back to the window. "But you're not real."  
Jack felt hurt at that comment. He was real, he knew that, but she didn't. "I am real. Just believe in me." He said looking straight into her eyes. It felt as if for a small moment she was staring straight at him, but then she wondered.  
"I don't believe in that childish stuff." She said and walked away. It was like having a conversation with her. It seemed she was responding to what he said as if she heard him, but this conversation wasn't one he wanted to be in. She denied his existence and couldn't feel his presence.  
Why was he even caring for her anyway? Because she was different or because he saved her and now felt responsible for her? No. It was something else. He just didn't know what yet.

"Violet." He started. Her back was still turned. "I know you can't see me or hear me. I..I just want you to believe. Everyone deserves to know their saviour and the reason why they still live." He looked down once he was done. Both of their backs were to the window that divided them. Just the Jack's face lit up. He had an idea. He swung his staff and frost slowly spread over a section of her window.  
Violet heard the cracking sound of the frost spreading on her window. She turned around curious to what was going on. Her eyes full of curiosity. Jack smiled seeing her like that. He began to draw on the window.

B... E

Violet was astonished. She didn't know what was happening. Was it a super playing a joke on her? She didn't know any super who could turn invisible except for herself and her uncle Lucius was the only one she knew who could make ice. The letters spelt out believe.  
Jack drew the final letter 'E'  
The writing on the window read 'Believe in me...' Jack did have to write it in reverse so she could read it.  
"Who are you?" He heard Violet say.  
Jack was ready to give her an answer when he saw the northern lights in the air. Not now. Couldn't it wait one more minute? But it was his duty as a guardian. He hated to leave her when he was so close to getting her to believe.  
"I'm sorry." He said upset and flew off. "Wind! Take me to the North Pole.

She was confused. What had just happened? She looked at the writing on her window. Who had written on her window? Violet waited for a while. When nothing happened she drifted to sleep. Maybe it had all just been in her head.

* * *

North heard the man on the moon speak. What he heard requested a meeting.  
"You better have a good reason for bringing us all up here again." Bunny said annoyed.  
"I wouldn't have call this unless it was important." He started. "But it has to do with Jack." Once mentioned Jack had still not arrive.  
"Jack?" The other guardians said in unison except Sandy who made a sand image that resembled Jack above his head.  
"Jack Frost?" Bunny said again. "What did he do now?  
"Manny says he saved a human."  
"What's wrong with saving a human?" Tooth asked. Her few mini fairies who tagged along showed her curiosity.  
"He saved a non-believer."  
"A non-believer!?" Bunny said shocked. "It's not our duty we protect the children who believe."  
"But what can we do about it?" Tooth asked another question.  
"Nothing." North simply said. "We just ask him why he did it and that he shouldn't do it again."  
"Do what again?" Jack had arrived and heard that last part.  
"Jack!" North said surprised. "We didn't noticed you were here." He laughed nervously.  
"So if I was here you wouldn't have said that?" He cocked his eyebrow and looked slightly mad.  
"Jack it's just that..." Tooth flew next to him. "It's not our duty to save those who don't believe. We just do our jobs and protect the children who believe in us."  
"I wasn't going to let her die!" Jack could've banged his staff on the ground but kept his cool.  
"Her?" Bunny repeated. "Do you have a thing for her or something?" Bunnymund teased.  
Jack blushed but hid it behind annoyance. "No. I..I ...just didn't want the same thing that happen to me to happen to her." He said.  
"What happened?" North asked.  
"She almost drowned and if I haven't saved her she would've died and her little brother would be without a sister."  
"So by saving her you were actually saving her brother?" Bunny raised an eyebrow.  
"Well...I don't know." He shrugged.  
"But not the point." North waved a hand. Sandy put a question mark above his head at North.  
"Look we know you saved her because you cared but you can't keep seeing her and forcing her to believe. Jack bad things happen when you fall for a human." He put a hand on the boy's shoulder.  
Jack was taken aback he withdrew himself from North's touch. "What makes you think I'm falling for her?"  
"Man on Moon. He knows all." North answered. "Jack before either of you get hurt we advise you stay away from her. A human cannot be with an immortal guardian." Jack didn't want to hear anymore so he flew off angry at them. How dare they tell him what he should and shouldn't do. He even tried his best to hold back the tears.

Meanwhile back at North's place the guardians watched as Jack flew off.  
"Don't you think that was a little harsh on him?" Asked Tooth finally breaking the silence.  
"No. It's better to tell him straight out." Bunny leaned against a wall with his arms crossed.  
Sandy only shrugged. It could've gone either way.  
"It would not matter. No matter how we tell him he will still be upset. Maybe we should keep an eye on him incase he does something." North suggested.  
"I'll send my mini fairies." Tooth volunteered. "No one would notice them especially if its just one." Tooth cared for Jack and the children. She wouldn't want to see any of them hurt.  
"Good. You do that Tooth and report to us." North said and dismissed them all.

* * *

**AN: hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I tried going all feely and stuff here, but I don't think it was but I did get feels in some parts. You know my usual, read, enjoy, review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Baby Tooth had been assigned by the Tooth Fairy to keep an eye on Jack. Her reasons for assigning her for this task was due to her close friendship with Jack. The tiny tooth fairy flew over to the city of Metroville where the girl was said to have lived. She flew pass buildings to the suburban area and flew through the streets for any sign of Jack or the girl. If she found either of them than the other was most likely nearby. She mostly settled to look for Jack since he was the one she needed to keep an eye on. The small fairy continued looking for him or a sign he was here, like snow or something getting frozen.

* * *

Jack sat upon the side of Violet's window. This time her window was open as she wanted to let the cool air in. Jack made sure that it wasn't too cold that she would shut her window and lock him out. Other than the day he saved her, this was the closest he was to her. He watched as she brushed her long, raven hair in front of her mirror. There were tints of blue in it due to the light reflecting on her hair.

"Hair up or down?" She asked herself holding her hair up in a ponytail then letting it fall down past her shoulders.

"Hair down." Jack answered as he swung his stick around outside.

"Yeah hair down looks better." She agreed looking at her reflection in the mirror. She obviously didnt hear him, but it was as if she could with the times they chat her response was always something someone would say if he was heard. Maybe she could hear him somehow, even if she didn't believe in him.

"Violet! Breakfast is ready!" He heard a woman call outside of her room.

"Coming mom!" She called back and she quickly put a blue headband on and brushed her hair to neat it out. Violet then came to her window, where Jack was and he flew off as she shut it. When she shut her window he felt shut out of her life. Other than her room half the time the whole house had curtains or blinds covering them. He wondered if they had anything to hide. Why else would they keep the curtains shut?

* * *

All she could think about was last night. She didn't know if it was a dream or if it was real. Violet had woken up thinking it was a dream, but when she looked at her window, although almost gone, the frosted writing was still there. Now it only read 'believe' the rest must've faded through the night. So it wasn't a dream then. Someone who was unseen had been talking to her. Who were they?

Violet came down to breakfast. She found her brothers playing on the play station.

"Mom Jack Jack is boring to play with. He can't even finish the race!" Dash complained.

"No I'm not!" Jack Jack said defensively.

"Boys no fighting. If you're going to fight than neither of you will get to play." She threatened and both boys returned to their game.

Violet headed over to the kitchen table and grabbed some bacon and eggs. She slowly ate them as the thought still rung around her head. Right now she was confused at what was reality and dream.

"You okay there sweetie?" Her mom asked as she passed her noticing her daughter's troubled expression.

Violet forgot that she was in the presence of her family, that she took a moment to remember she was in the kitchen. She was in such deep thought. "Uhh...what? Oh yeah I'm fine." She answered.

"You look like something's on your mind."

"It's just that..." She trailed off for a moment. Violet didnt want to tell her mom about her dream last night, she would've just told her it was just a dream, but it had felt so real to be just a dream. "I was thinking about when I fell in the lake." She quickly said.

Helen went silent. She thought that was over. But if it was her in that situation she might've thought about it like Violet did. "What about it?" Helen asked.

She didnt want to talk about this. She wanted to get out and be alone. "It's nothing. I just keep wondering how I got out."

"Who knows how you did? But I'm glad you're fine." She kissed Violet on her forehead and walked off.

Violet was glad that was over. She finished her breakfast and grabbed her jacket before she went outside. The second she stepped out into the open she felt as if she was being followed. After examining the area around her she found no one or anything in sight, but the feeling still stayed. It stayed as she continued walking down the street.

* * *

Bits of snow fell from his fingers as Jack boringly sat on a tree outside the Parr's home. He lit up when he heard their front door open and it was Violet who came out. He flew over to her side and landed next to her. Once near her he saw she was jumpy for a bit. She still didn't believe. But at least she could sense he was there.

"I know you're here." She said casually. Lucky no one was around to see her talking to herself. Although a believer would know that there was someone truly there with her.

Jack only laughed.

Violet rolled her eyes. "I'm not saying I believe in you or anything, but give me a sign saying that you're here. Any sign." She was begging now. Like literally begging him.

"I've been waiting for you to ask." He smirked and with no hesitation he flew above her and made it snow just around her. He saw the amazed look in her eyes. She formed her hands in a cup and caught the snow, examining it.

* * *

It was real. Real snow. And it was only around her. How was that even possible? It couldn't be possible, yet here it was happening right now. Violet looked at the snow in her palm. Cold like real snow. Someone was sending her a sign. She needed to think of who was doing it. Only one name came to mind: Jack Frost.

As he continued to make the snow fall gently around her he could've sworn he heard her say his name.

"You said my name!" He said excitedly. Still having it snow he landed in front of her. "You actually said my name!" He was too happy at the moment. Violet saying his name meant he was a step closer to getting her to believe. To believe in him.

* * *

Jack Frost. Could he be doing this? Making it snow, the writing on her window and the one who saved her from drowning? Someone whom she had never believed in was giving her a sign that they were here with her. She heard a voice nearby. A faint whisper. "You said my name." It said. Violet looked around and soon the snow in front of her was stopped from falling, as if they were falling on someone. Her mouth opened slightly and her eyes widened. They were forming a figure.

"Jack Frost?" She said as the figure became more and more visible to her. After a minute, where no one once stood, a boy with white hair and blue eyes was looking straight at her. His reflection reflected in her eyes.

"Wait you're looking at me." He said puzzled. The girl nodded.

"You...you heard me?" She nodded again.

He walked for a bit as he couldn't keep still. "I...you...you believe!" He turned back to her.

"Is that all you can say?" She finally managed to say. She really didnt know how to react to all of this and she couldn't believe this was actually happening.

Jack went speechless. "No." He replied awkwardly.

* * *

She must've searched the whole city by now. Baby Tooth was close to giving up. When she tried the girl's address she wasn't at home. Just then she heard Jack's familiar voice. The tiny fairy flew as quickly as she could to the direction of the sound of his voice. When she finally found him, she saw he was with the girl. The one he had saved. Baby saw why he liked her. She was pretty, but she thought Jack wasn't the kind of guy to just fall for her looks.

As she flew closer she began to recognised the girl. She had collected her teeth when she was a child. Her family was a different sort from most. She wondered if Jack knew that.

Baby Tooth had her duty. She had to report this to the other guardians. Who the girl was and that Jack had gotten her to believe. She was happy to see he was happy, but she knew that it could all be gone once she reported. Should she tell or let Jack and the girl be happy? Baby flew off and headed back to the Tooth palace. She needed to think of the right thing to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Hundreds of tiny fairies flew in and out of the Tooth Palace. It was a beautiful palace and each of the mini fairies placed the collected teeth in special cases that protected the children's teeth and once done they waited for their leader, Tooth, to tell them the new address and then they would retrieve a coin and head over to collect the tooth.

"15 Berk Avenue!" She shouted. As each tiny fairy flew in, Tooth was anxious for Baby Tooth to return. To learn of how Jack was. She didn't want the same thing that happened to her to happen to him. It was tragic story. She remembered every detail of it. No. The fairy shook her head, erasing the thought from her mind and focused on what was more important.

Suddenly her face lit up when she saw Baby coming in. "

"Baby Tooth!" She said excitedly and flew to her. "How is Jack?" She asked.

Baby squeaked to the fairy. When translated she meant that Jack was out bringing joy. Of course she didn't mention that he was bringing joy to Violet. The fairy didn't want to ruin what he had.

* * *

"You failed." A distorted voice whispered. "No one will ever believe in you." It continued with singing voice.

"NO!" Pitch yelled and covered his ears. His own fears were the defeat of him. The voices wouldn't leave and the screams were deafening. He kept trying to get rid of the fears, but they kept calling.

"ENOUGH!" He finally got the strength to get up and show the fearlings that he was in charge.

"They will fear me." He walked to the globe with billions of lights shining. "But first I need to take care of a few things." He formed a miniature Jack Frost figure out of his black sand and crushed it. "You won't be nipping anymore noses Frost." He said threateningly and turned to the globe.

* * *

She played with the snow as she watched him stare at her. Violet was sitting on a low rock and Jack was simply crouching on his feet.

"Why couldn't I see you before?" She asked finally breaking the silence.

"You can only see me if you believe." He answered.

"And you were trying to get me to believe. Why?"

Jack was stuck there. "I guess I wanted to get to know you." He shrugged and put his hands inside the pocket of his hoodie.

Violet continued to draw in the snow. "Were you the one who saved me that day in the lake?" This is the question she wanted to know. The one she had been asking for since it happened. Jack nodded slowly.

"But why?"

"I was in the same situation many years ago." He started as he got up and walked towards where the girl was. "When you were saving your brother it reminded me of my sister. I tried to save her and I did, but I fell and drown like you did." He paused. He still remembered hearing his sister's scream when he fell. "Unlike you I didn't make it out. And after that I woke up and became Jack Frost." He finished.

She felt sympathy for him. He sacrificed himself and lost his life in the process. "I'm sorry that happened." She said.

"I was glad that my sister was saved and if I hadn't then I would never had had the chance to meet you and you might still be under that lake and not here now." He smiled to her, letting her know it was a good thing despite it pained him inside a bit.

"Well thank you." She said to him, standing up as she did. "Thank you for saving my life." They were both so close to each other now.

"You're welcome." He smiled to her. "And thank you for believing." He thanked in turn.

Violet smiled and looked into his eyes. His frosty blue eyes. "You're welcome." She whispered.

* * *

The three male guardians sat at North's palace. All were patiently awaiting for Tooth's update on Jack. This meeting was kept a secret from the boy. They knew he wouldn't be happy with them spying on him and he would refuse to listen to them on the subject. Just then Tooth flew in.

"What news do you bring us Tooth?" North asked once she was inside.

"All Baby told me was that he was doing his duty." She answered.

"Duty?" Bunny laughed. "If I know Jack Frost he would cause mischief somewhere or he might've disobeyed us."

The other guardians exchanged looks. Bunny was probably right, but why would Baby Tooth not tell her that Jack was seeing the girl.

"But if he refuses to listen what can we do?" North looked at the others expecting a good answer.

"I have an idea." Tooth sighed.

"Not another fairy to spy on him?" Bunny said sarcastically.

"No." She shook her head looking to the ground. She honestly didn't want to turn to it, but it was to save Jack and the girl from being hurt for the rest of their lives.

Sandy gave her a confused, curious look.

North had his fingers under his chin and realised what she was talking about. "Tooth are you sure you want to do this?" He walked to the fairy. "We can find other way."

"I'm sure." She nodded.

* * *

"Wow!" Violet laughed at the sparkling snow Jack had made for her. It was unlike any snow she had seen before. It was perfectly shaped snowflakes with blue, sparkling dust following them. Jack flew down beside her, snow was still falling. To him, Violet looked like a child. Her eyes wondering and curious on the snow and her smile was revealing hints of laughter coming out any minute.

She danced around in the snow , her hands were up in the air as if she were trying to catch them. Jack walked closer to her and she stopped once she was facing him.

A moment of silence between them. Violet looked over to see the sun was almost setting. "I really should be going now!" She said alarmed. Had she really been gone that long?

Jack honestly couldn't tell time had passed. He had been around for a long time and time was something he never bothered with. She started to walk off but stopped and turned around to face him.

"I will see you again? Right?" She asked.

Jack smirked. "As long as you believe in me you'll always see me."

Violet giggled and headed home. A new friend and her questions had been answered. Jack Jack was right. It was Jack Frost who saved her.

* * *

**AN: yes Pitch will be making a comeback and we'll soon know of Tooth's story. Stay tuned everyone and please read, review and most importantly enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

Tooth had called him to meet her at the lake of Burgess. Must've been another lecture on why he shouldn't see Violet. Why couldn't he just have one friend. They didnt mind Jamie, so why was Violet any different? He came down to find the fairy already waiting for him.

"Jack! I'm so glad you came." She said quickly flying up to him.

"Well yeah. You wanted to see me. And I also live here." He said almost sarcastically.

Tooth hovered slightly off the ground. "So you know why?"

"Is this the Violet thing?"

She nodded. "Jack I...we want you to be happy, but we also want to protect you from getting hurt."

"But Violet could never hurt me." He tried to keep his cool despite starting to get frustrated with them butting in.

"Of course she won't, but Jack she's mortal. She will grow old and die and you'll stay young and live forever. It's going to hurt you once she's gone. Trust me I know what it's like to get attached to someone only to lose them, but it also affects them."

"What are you talking about?" He scrunched his face confused.

It was time to tell him. A story she hoped never to haunt her again came crawling back. "I once fell in love with a mortal Jack." She looked to the ground and sighed, holding back her tears that were fighting to get out. "I was heartbroken when I realised we couldn't be together." She placed a hand to her heart.

Jack listened to her story, feeling sorry for her. Tooth was always strong but when it came to people she cared about it was different. This time she revealed a side Jack had only seen once before. It was like the time Pitch had stolen all the children's teeth.

"He had loved me for me as I did with him. But you see he was growing old and I stayed the same. One day I just left him because I couldn't bring myself to say goodbye. But I still watched him. I left him heartbroken and he never moved on from what we had. He spent the rest of his life alone even when he died because he could never love someone liked he loved me." Tooth finished her story. "Jack we're worried you might get too attached to her that its going to hurt you once she's gone and we're also worried that she might throw her life away because she couldn't be with you."

He didn't want that life for Violet. Yet he wasn't even sure if she felt like that for him. All he ever did was give fun to her and talk to her when she needed someone to talk to. They never confessed how they felt and until now he didn't think it would matter.

"I never knew." He said feeling sympathy for his friend.

Tooth gave him a small smile. He could see she was forcing herself to. "If you do care for her you'll leave her. As much as it hurts, it's for the best." She placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked up. His eyes showed he was hurt about the idea of losing a friend. The people who saw him he always felt connected to them. For three hundred years he was unseen so being seen for the first time made him special. Jack knew that there were kids he didn't even know could see him, but the believers such as Jamie and Violet were the believers who believed in him on their own with his help. So they were the ones he felt most connected to.

If it was for Violet's own good then maybe he should stop seeing her, but with Tooth's story of how she just left maybe wasn't how he'd do it. He would approach her and tell her face to face. It will hurt, but it was the wiser choice.

* * *

So Jack Frost has feelings for someone.

Pitch watched the Frost boy and the fairy's conversation. There was someone he had feelings for. Why did he make it so easy? Everyone knew that love made people weak. Somewhere out there was a girl who he could use against Jack's will. This could be how he will get children to fear and believe in him. By one young girl and Jack, soon this time he will cause the dark ages again.

If he knew Jack, he wouldn't stay away too long. He will unknowingly lead him to her.

Such a reckless boy. Pitch thought as he shook his head with an evil smirk on his face. He watched as Tooth departed and Jack remained. It was only a few minutes until he decided to take off in the opposite direction. Pitch turned around and watched him fly off.

"Yes lead me right to her Frost."

* * *

**AN: I know I was a little late with this chapter but I had soo many distractions in the last couple of weeks. Mainly Jonavis rps (don't know that ship shame on you) ok and it's pretty short, but I tried. I'm going to start on chapter 6 as soon I post this up. So again read, enjoy, review. I honestly didnt think this story would have this many alerts and follows. So thanks and I'll try my best to keep it interesting.**


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't wanna go to school." Dash groaned in his sleep. Yes the dreaded day had come. Their vacation was over and the Parr children were getting ready for a new year of school. Jack Jack was starting his first day ever and felt excited and scared at the same time. Violet really didn't care much. Her plan was to just make it through the day. Dash however was still being pulled out of bed by their mother because he refused to get up.

"Dash you'll be late." She said annoyed.

Outside the window it began to snow. A smirk formed on Violet's face. Who else would make it snow on the day she was suppose to be going back to school?

"Jack." She whispered and rolled her eyes.

"The unexpected snow has caused first day of school to be cancelled as it appears only the schools have been snowed in." Said the news reporter on the television. It was definitely Jack alright.

"Oh yeah!" Dash sped out of his room with a grin on his face. "No school." He cheered and began dancing unexpectedly. "No school and a snow day. No school and a snow day." He sang. After a good laugh Violet stepped outside in the backyard. She brushed the snow off the swing and sat on it.

* * *

If he was going to leave her he might as well give her one more gift. He knew she would be starting school today and maybe he could just give her an extra day. It also gave him a chance to talk to her.

"Vi your brothers and I are going to the park." Her mother's familiar voice called.

"Ok." Violet replied.

Jack flew past the moving car and smiled at Jack Jack who waved at him.

"Who are you waving to?" Helen asked Jack Jack.

"Jack Frost." He replied.

Jack found Violet outside on the swings. He would have to tell her now. How was he going to do this? Will she accept it and move on? Or will she never move on and live her life alone? What if she hates him for this? Stops believing in him? There was only one way to find out.

Violet had been debating whether or not she should tell Jack about her powers. He was almost like her. He had powers of his own almost like a super and who could he tell? Jack had told her that only people who believed in him could see him and most of his believers were children, so the chances of people believing them were 50/50. She was going to tell him. Her mind was made up.

Her face lit up when she saw him land in her yard.

"Jack." She hugged him, probably not the smartest thing to do in this weather since he was colder than the snow itself.

"Hey Vi." He said with a hurt smile on his face. That smile on her face was going to disappear any minute once he told her what he had to say.

"I..I've got something to tell you." She said and pushed back a few strands of her hair behind her ear.

Jack looked at her in bewilderment. Why did she choose now of all times to tell him anything? Vi was going to tell him something that was probably important and he had to repay it with the news that he was leaving her. She'd hate him for sure.

"Tell me what?" He asked curiously.

"Well..." She bit her lower lip nervously. "You know how you can make snow and stuff? Kinda like a super power?" She started.

Jack raised his eyebrow at her. "Yeah?"

"I have my own super powers too." She wrapped herself in her arms.

"Wait what do you mean?" Jack asked her confused.

"I mean that I can turn invisible and make force fields." She replied.

"Don't mess with me." He said to her. But he could see she was telling the truth. Suddenly he remembered when he first met her. The strange bubble that was around her when he saved her. Was that a force field?

"I'm not."

"That does explain a lot." He nodded.

"Explains what?" Now it was her turn to be confused.

He leaned on his staff. "Don't worry it doesn't matter." He sighed. When Jack looked at Violet he saw how her expression grew more confused and her eyes even showed a tint of worry.

"Why are you here today?" She asked. There had to be a reason for all this. The snow, coming to see her.

He took a deep breathe. Get ready to lose her forever.

"I can't see you anymore." He didnt want to see her reaction so he turned around facing the other way.

"What do you mean you can't see me anymore?" Violet asked and went to grab his shoulder.

"It's complicated." He answered.

"Just explain the best you can. It doesn't have to be."

He still didn't face her. He looked up and saw it started to snow, like it always did when he felt upset. "The other guardians, they're scared that I might start falling for you."

Violet went silent for a minute. "Are you?" She finally asked.

He turned his head slightly to the side and tightened the grip on his staff.

"Jack?" Violet whispered.

The boy turned to finally face the girl. "I don't know if I am." He started. "So I think it might be best if I leave now before I find out."

"Jack it doesn't have to be this way." She sounded as if she was close to crying but when he looked up at her he could see she was holding them back.

"Violet I am so sorry but I have to go." Jack looked away again. Before she could say anything more he flew off. He felt if he stayed there any longer and waited for her response then he would have second thoughts about leaving her. Jack heard her call him, but he kept going on his route. "Wind, take me home." He said and he felt the strong push take him to Burgess.

"Jack!" She called again. Now she was crying and even though she was surrounded by snow she fell to her knees and held herself. Violet looked up for any sign of him but her vision was blurred by her tears and snow falling, so she couldn't make it out where he was.

Now she was starting to feel the cold and she gave up thinking he would come back. Even if he couldn't have her in his life, she knew he wouldn't want her to freeze herself to death. Violet returned inside and came to her room. Upset that she had lost a dear friend and not knowing the full reason why.

* * *

Like he thought, Jack led him to the girl. He wasn't going to stay out of her life for too long. He'll be back. How did he know? Because he knew that if she was in any danger he'd come, but not just any danger. If it involved the bogeyman. Jack would come as quickly as he could. Just from that conversation alone he could see the tension between them and that they did connect.

"Soon the fun will begin." He said with an evil smile and disappeared in the shadows.

* * *

**AN: I'm gonna say this now but my next upload might be late since I'm going back to school in 2 days. Damn school, when will you teach the stuff I really need. Ok and it'll probably be late from now onwards. Please bare with me. I will try every chance I get to do this story for you all.**


	7. Chapter 7

Jack still continued his duty bringing fun to the world. It kept his mind off of Violet, but once the day was over she would return to his mind. How he just left her and didn't give her a second glance. He had to see her, but if he did then it would pain him more. It was bad enough not being able to see her, but to come to her after what he did was worst. Would she ever forgive him? Probably not. Not after that. She had trusted him with her secret and in return he just stepped out of her life. During his visits to Metroville he made sure to avoid her and after leaving her he had only been there twice in the one week.

Still, he wished he could at least see how she was doing.

* * *

One week had past and there was still no sign of Jack. Sure it had snowed and she believed it was him, but she never once did see him fly by. He was telling the truth about leaving her. Despite the fact he sounded serious when he said it, she prayed it was just a joke and that he would come back, yet he never did. After the second snow day they had she gave up. If she didn't see him then what made her think he'll see her the third time? What chance did she have with him anyway? He was immortal and was going to stay young forever and then there was her, she was going to grow old and die.

"But that doesn't mean I had to lose a friend." She said angrily and threw a pillow on the floor. When she turned to face the digital clock on her bedside table, Violet realised it was getting late. She thought she should just simply forget about Jack. He made it clear, he didn't want to see her. Tomorrow she'll continue her life as if nothing happened. That was her plan and she was going to stick to it. With that she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Finally she was asleep. Pitch came out from under the girl's bed and watched her sleep.

"Sweet dreams I imagine." He said and moved some of her hair aside to see her face. "What a beautiful little face." He chuckled.

Jack would be in for a surprise when he sees her. Pitch created some blacks and and both he and Violet disappeared. All that was left was an empty bed and the evil laughter of Pitch was heard.

* * *

He continued to stare at the moon. Something he hadn't done for a while. His leg swung whilst he sat on the branch of a tree. It was beside the lake of Burgess. This was where he usually came to rest. Suddenly he felt something brush past him and a familiar laugh was heard. It wasn't the laughter if a child having fun, it was the dark laugh that came only from...Pitch. He jumped down from the tree and held his staff with a firm grip, circling in every direction from him.

"I know you're here Pitch." He said bitterly.

Pitch then appeared behind him. "Smart boy. Nothing gets past you." Jack spun around and pointed his staff in front of Pitch's face.

"I can see why you would do that." He nodded and looked at the staff that was inches from his face.

"What do you want?" Jack asked coldly (no pun intended)

"To be believed in." He rolled his eyes.

"Get out before I freeze you." He threatened.

Pitch only smiled. "Do that and you'll never know where I left her."

Jack lowered his staff confused. "Her?"

"Yes her. Your pretty little girlfriend."

Jack realised who he was talking about and that returned his staff back in Pitch's face. "If you hurt her..."

"You'll what? Throw a snowball?" He waved his hands around and made scared face.

* * *

She felt cold and the bed was more hard and flat. She heard a crack and suddenly awoke to find that she wasn't in her room but in the middle of a frozen lake. Violet moved a slight but another crack was heard.

"Violet be careful!" She heard a familiar voice shout. She recognised it was Jack. "Jack?!" She wanted to turn around to see him but he told her to be careful and she was scared. She had no idea where she was and she was laying down on cold and cracking ice.

* * *

"Ah...your little friend is awake now." Pitch said. Now that she was awake he wouldn't be able to touch her, no matter the ice would do it's trick if she made one wrong move or anyone else here for that matter.

"Are you going to comfort her Jack? Get her out and bring her home?" Pitch taunted.

"Wh...what's going on?!" She stuttered, her teeth chattering.

Jack looked at Pitch, who just stood there with a smirk on his face, he then looked at Violet. Her back was to him and she was curled up. If he moved close to her would Pitch do something? Without making a move he spoke.

"Violet, I promise everything is going to be fine." He said keeping his voice calm for her.

"Jack please tell me what's happening?" He didn't have to see her to know she was almost about to cry.

"Trust me Vi, I'll explain later. But now you have to trust me." He took one step towards her. Pitch was still where he stood. Jack eyed him and his look said what are you up to? However Pitch's expression was unreadable.

He's up to something. He could feel it.

"Ok Vi listen to me. Slowly and carefully get up." He ordered her. He watched her do as she was told and made his way to her. Now he was close enough to touch her. Was Pitch really just letting him do this.

Violet was standing up now and he was almost there to reach her hand when he felt a nightmare attack him.

"Jack!" Violet yelled worried. Her toes flexed as the ice cracked some more. A force field would save her. She made one under her feet, but she was freezing and couldn't keep it up for long and even if she did it was very weak. She carefully slid her foot forward but cut herself on one of the cracks, causing her foot to bleed. It stung but she kept a brave face and watched Jack. He was tackling something but she couldn't see it.

She knew him well enough that he wasn't pretending. She wished she could see what was going on, it might allow her to help in some way. Her fear was growing and Pitch could feel it.

"It's a shame when you can't save the people you care about." Pitch said to Jack. He walked around Violet and threatened to step on the ice.

"NO!" Jack struggled to get out of the nightmare sand. One look at Violet and he saw it in her eyes. Confusion, fear. She was frightened and who wouldn't be? She had no idea what was going on and she was standing on cracking ice. The worst part was no matter how hard her tried he couldn't save her. But that didn't mean he was going to give up.

Jack gripped his staff. Pitch was dangerously close to Violet now, if he moved any closer the ice would break for sure.

"Violet I promise you're going to be fine." He told her again.

Pitch laughed. "Don't make promises you can't keep Jack."

He aimed the staff at Pitch and released a force of blue lightning at him. Pitch dodged and looked at him with a cold stare.

"Big mistake." An he quickly stomped the ground causing the ice to break.

"VIOLET!" Jack yelled as she fell in.

* * *

**AN: Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger and you'll probably get mad because it might be late again. Blame school ok. But there is a little breafrorm assignments so hey it might be up sooner then you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

Believe in Me ch 8

Manny gave a message to North to summon the other guardians. All four were present in the room but one was missing. Jack.

"Where's Jack?" Tooth asked looking around incase the spirit might pop up out of nowhere.

"Of course he's late." Bunny rolled his eyes.

Sandy had a question mark above his head. But all looked up when they saw Manny through the roof.

"But Manny Jack is not here." North said.

But the moon did not listen. He moved a beam and Pitch's shadow formed.

"But I thought we finished him for good last time." Bunny remarked.

The image then changed to Jack and a girl. All looked confused but then realized. Why Jack wasn't there. Pitch had him and he also had another victim.

"It's her." Tooth looked up. "He has them."

"We know our duty. We must protect those who believe." North bellowed with determination. "To the sleigh he ordered. All followed him to the sleigh room where the elves and yetis were preparing the sleigh.

"Hop in." He said.

"Really?" Bunny said sarcastically.

All got on and North started the sleigh. "Yah." He yelled tugging the ropes.

Bunny held on tight. "Not again."  
Whereas Sandy and Tooth enjoyed it as if it were a roller coaster. Once they got out of the final turn and into the open, North took out a snow globe and whispered "Burgess." And he threw in the air where a portal opened showing the small town. They rode through and appeared in Burgess. Houses were below where sleeping children rested. It was quiet, except for some activity at the lake. They saw a bright flash of blue. It was Jack and North directed the sleigh towards them.

He landed the sleigh and saw nothing. All they could see was a hole in the ice. After a couple of minutes, they were already out and wondering where Jack was and what had happened. Were they too late?

Suddenly they noticed movement from the hole in the ice.

"Jack." Tooth called but it didn't prepare them for what he pulled out after him.

* * *

He knocked the Nightmare off him, freezing it and jumped in after her. All that was rushing through his mind was that he had to save her. He promised her she would be fine. If he didn't then he would never be able to forgive himself. He found her slowly descending, but this time she had no forcefield. That didn't stop him from grabbing her.

Please be alive. He pleaded in his mind. He gasped for air as he reached land. Still keeping hold of her Jack pulled her up. He didn't notice the other guardians had arrived. His attention was on Violet. He didn't notice Pitch was gone either.  
"Violet wake up!" He ordered.  
No response.  
"Come on." This time he shook her and had a more strict tone in his voice. He laid an ear on her chest. No heartbeat.  
"No! You can't be dead." He tried CPR and anything else he could think of. Still nothing.

"Please don't be dead." He cried and laid on her chest holding her hand tightly.

* * *

It was horrible to see Jack like this. They all lost someone in the past, but it never stopped the pain they felt. He was also still physically a child.  
If they didn't tell him to leave her, would she still be alive? If they had come sooner could they have saved them both?  
Tooth was the first to come to him.  
"Jack." She said softly and laid a hand on his shoulder.  
He sat up and didn't look at anyone.

"I promised her she would be fine. That everything's going to be alright. But I broke it. I couldn't get to her time."

"It wasn't your fault Jack." Tooth told him.

"It was my fault the minute we met." He started. " Pitch never would've found her if it wasn't for me. You warned me and I didn't listen. Now because of me she's gone."

"Jack no one saw it coming." North came towards them. "I'm sure, no I know you did everything you could." He knew his words wouldn't change the fact that the girl was dead, but Jack shouldn't blame himself.

"Come on its almost morning." Bunny told them. " We don't want to cause a scene." Everyone agreed. Jack however remained silent and sat by Violet.

"Let's go." Tooth said to him.

"Just a moment." He wiped a few tears away with his jumper.  
The others headed back to the sleigh.

"I'm so sorry Violet." He gave her corpse one final hug and sent her back down the lake. He watched as she went down before she was completely gone. He began to freeze the hole when Bunny appeared beside him. He had something in his hand and dropped it in the centre of the pool. Jack then saw it was a violet.  
He then proceeded to freeze it but around the flower. The flower was now surrounded by ice and soon it was covered by frost.

At least she wasn't alone down there. Apart of him still remained down there.

* * *

Back at the North Pole, Jack sat alone isolated from the others. Nothing could make him feel better. He know knew how his sister felt when he fell in. It wasn't something you'd understand until it happened for real. Thinking everything would be okay and suddenly it was taken away in just a second.

"We should talk to him." Tooth suggested a fair distance away.

"And what?" Bunny retorted. "It's not going to change anything."

"Bunny's right." North said. "It doesn't matter what we do he'll still be hurting."

Sandy nodded too. Even a sweet dream couldn't fix it.

"But of course he still has his duty." North reminded them.

"Do you really think knows the time to be thinking about that?" Tooth asked. "How can he bring fun if he isn't feeling any fun inside?"

The fairy was right. Unless he felt fun there wouldn't be any fun.

"But what about the girl's family?" That was the question that got them all stuck. If her parents did believe they could explain but they couldn't just do that. Imagine their faces when they wake up later on to find an empty bed with no sign of their daughter. And they look everywhere for her and will never suspect that she is now deep down in a frozen lake miles from her own home with no idea how she got there.

"Her brother believes." Jack said from where he was sitting, still not looking at anyone and his face was only slightly visible as he had his hood up.

"No ones going to believe a little kid mate." Bunny said. "Do you expect him to come up to his parents and say his sister is dead because we said so?"

Jack was silent for a moment. "Whether they believe him or not at least someone in her family knows."

* * *

Jack Jack awoke after a frightful dream. His sister fell in a lake. The bogeyman did it. It was all clear in the dream. He jumped out of bed and ran to Violet's room. When he opened the door he expected Violet to still be asleep in her bed and it was only just a silly nightmare. Yet he was wrong. All he saw was an empty bed and no Violet.  
Still refusing to believe this was all real he looked around her room, under her bed, in her closet incase she was playing a game of hide and seek like they use to. He even waved his arms around everywhere incase he would bump into her if she was invisible. Still nothing.  
Jack Jack explored the house, same routine. Nothing. He was almost tear filled. He ran outside and called her. No response. Was his dream true? Was his big sister really dead? Dead or not she was gone.

* * *

Helen received a shock when she found the place in a mess. Every door and cupboard was opened. Did Dash speed through the house again?

"Dash!" She called.

A sleepy teenager emerged from their room. "What?" He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Did you run in the house again?" Helen placed her hands on her hips.

Dash looked around at the place. He didn't do that. "No." He replied. "I just woke up."

She could tell he was telling the truth. If he didn't do it then who did? Helen saw that the door outside was opened and came to close it when she saw Jack Jack sitting up front.

"Honey are you okay?" She asked coming toward him and placed a hand on him.

"No." He sobbed.

"What's wrong?" Knowing her children she could sense something was wrong.

He looked straight ahead. "Violet's gone." He replied.

Helen's eyes widened. What did he mean Violet was gone? "Gone where?"

"I don't know. She wasn't in her room and I looked everywhere."

Worried he might be telling the truth, Helen made her way to her daughter's room. It was how Jack Jack had left it, other than herself there was no living thing in the room. Where was her daughter?

* * *

He arrived at the Parr's residence. A car was leaving the driveway in a rush. They must've already discovered Violet was gone. Jack landed in the backyard. Ironically it was the same place he told Violet he had to leave her. The door was left open. Did they think she might come back through here? He entered inside and looked around the living room. No one was insight. He walked down the hallway and one door remained open. He pushed it open further and recognized the room as Violet's. He found a photo of her on her bedside table. She was happy there and not a single bit of fear was visible. When this photo was taken she may have never thought she would be gone so soon. He felt a tear fall down his cheek.

It was all his fault. If he listened to the guardians earlier Pitch may never have found her and she could be right now enjoying some time with her friends and family.

"Do you know what happen to Violet?" A voice behind him asked. He turned around to face her younger brother Jack Jack. How could he tell him that she was lying at the bottom of a lake that was no where near here?

He kneeled down closer to his height. He looked away and bit his lip. "I'm sorry. But she's..." Even he couldn't bear it. "...gone."

Jack Jack understood what he meant by gone. He may have been young but he understood most things. Was his dream all true then? He remembered seeing Jack in his dream trying to escape and save his sister.

Jack Jack held his face up and have him a strong look. "You tried and being a hero means you can't always save everyone. You should be glad you tried and you made Violet happy. My sister might be gone but she wouldn't want you to give up."

For a five year old he knew how to make people feel better. The though of Violet being gone pained him still, but like Jack Jack said she wouldn't want him to be like this.

"You're a smart kid." Jack smiled slightly. "Wherever your sister is now she will be watching over you."

* * *

**AN: Please don't hate me for killing her. But there's still more. I promise I know what I'm doing. So we get the usual. Next chapter will be up whenever I can get to it.**


	9. Chapter 9

For a long time she had felt asleep. Dreaming of life full of adventure and danger, but also relaxing with a simple normal family. The more she became more awake and known to her surroundings the more these dreams blurred until they were gone. One face however remained clear. As she rose up a pair of blue eyes shone and were staring into hers. His white haired swayed to the side she could feel him pulling her back up. The closer she got to the surface, the brighter his eyes shone. Soon they become bright enough they disappeared. She was now staring at the full moon.

A girl now stood barefooted with long black hair and a singlet dress pyjama with black tights underneath. The only bit of colour on her was a violet in the centre underneath her breast. She realised that was her name.

"Violet." The first words that came from her lips. Her now violet coloured eyes looked at the moon. Even knowing her name wasn't enough. She felt something missing.

Violet took her first step and a small violet appeared. She kneeled down to touch it and it bloomed. Holding her palm out a small glittering ball appeared and when she dropped it onto the flower it created a shield around it. Protecting it from harm. Why did she feel as if something was missing?

* * *

Jack flew back to Burgess after just making it snow in Romania. He was ready for a bit of time to himself. The snow white haired boy landed at the lake and his eyes widened with shock. Sitting by the side and drawing in the snow he saw her. Her long black hair all straight and glossier then ever. He took a step on the ice which made a sound and caused her to look up. Jack noticed her eyes were a different colour. They were purple.

"Violet?" He said as he came closer to her.

Those blue eyes were familiar. He was all too familiar, yet she couldn't bring herself to remember him. Violet however knew she could trust him.

"Yes?" She stood up a little shorter than he was.

Jack gasped for joy. "You're...you're alive." He jumped in the air excitedly and then hugged her tightly lifting her off the ground.

Violet was surprised by his sudden outburst and stared at him wide eyed. "Who are you?" She asked still being crushed in his arms.

Jack put her down, his smile disappeared in that second. "You don't remember me?" He asked tilting his head and moving close to her. She shook her head. "Should I?"

The fact she didn't remember who he was was a stab to his heart. He looked up at the moon and thought "Why?" He knew he had chosen her for a reason but was it really necessary to make her forget? He then remembered how it was like for him. It was only until after 300 years did he realise who he had been. Violet had only been dead for a few weeks and if he knew who he was straight away and the fact that his family couldn't see him would've hurt him. He would always be there watching them and they wouldn't even know if he was there.

"I'm a friend. Jack. Jack Frost." He smiled. Maybe now wouldn't be the time to tell her of her past life. It would just be too much for her to take in.

Jack Frost. The name sounded familiar and as she said it she felt as if this wasn't the first time her tongue had tasted those words.

"It's nice to meet you then." She said showing off her first smile.

Even if she didn't remember who he or who she was he would still be there for her and this time he wasn't going to lose her. Jack vowed he would make sure she was never going to be hurt again. That meant he couldn't tell her of her past. It was for the best. He still blamed himself for how she died and he was sure she would blame him if she knew.

* * *

**AN: I am so sorry for my late update. And sorry for such a short chapter. I had school work piling up and then I had a writer's block for a few days. I hope this short chapter is good enough and I don't know about the next chapter but I'm starting on it very soon so it might be up soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

It had only been a decade since the incident. Jack never really paid attention with time and mostly forgot what day it was. Although on some big occasions he'd remember dates like Easter. Well he had to know when it was Egg Hunt mess time.

As time had progressed he began forgetting about how Violet came to be who she was today. She protected children from harm and she still had her super powers of turning invisible and creating forcefields. Though the invisible thing wasn't really necessary as she didn't have many believers and was already invisible. The only people who saw her were Jamie and his friends.

* * *

"Jack who you talking too?" Asked Jamie one day as he saw his friend talking to nothing.

Jack and Violet looked down and smiled at him. "I'm just talking to a good friend of mine." He said and smiled over to Violet.

"Whose your friend?" Jamie asked wide eyed and curious. Was it a new guardian. He couldn't wait to see who they were. Jack flew down and kneeled to Jamie's height. "She's a really special girl. Her name is like a flower and a colour." He started. Jamie looked at him confused as he couldn't think of a colour and flower with the same name.

Jack laughed softly. "Come on Jamie think." He urged him. Jamie thought hard. "Uhm...Rose?" He guessed. "Close but not exactly."

Not many people he knew would call a colour rose but he was stuck. What else was there? A flower and a colour?

"Here's a hint." Jack said. "It's kinda like the colour purple."

"Violet?"

"Yes you got it!" Jack exclaimed excitedly and flipped in the air. It wasn't a second soon that she appeared to Jamie. She was beautiful and seemed friendly.

"Wait he can see me now?" Violet asked wide eyed as she noticed the child was staring directly at her. All Jack did was smirk at her.

* * *

Violet couldn't help but feel as if something was missing. She had a good life if not great. She was immortal and forever young, with incredible powers and Jack Frost as her best friend. Unlike the other guardians she spent most time with him and tried to keep him out of trouble. Which is a reason why the guardians liked her. She kept Jack out of their way, Bunnymund was most thankful as he hadn't messed with his egg hunts for almost ten years now.

"Hey Jack?" It was now late and Violet was balancing on one of the telephone poles while Jack flew beside her.

"Yeah?" She said turning to face her.

"Do you ever feel like something is missing? Like you don't feel complete?"

The winter spirit knew exactly what she meant. He was like that for three hundred years. Just wandering why he was placed here and what was his purpose. "I have." He said almost inaudibly, but Violet still heard him.

"Do you still feel like that?"

"No. It took me some time but I figured out who I am." He half smiled.

"I hope I can sometime too." She sighed.

Honestly Jack hoped she'd never find out. Was it selfish for him To keep it from her? He knew the answer but he refused to tell her. He was scared she'd leave him and never forgive him again. He would probably never be ready to tell her.

* * *

**AN: Really sorry for taking so long and sorry for a really short chapter. I just didn't know what else more to write here. I just hope this is good enough for yous.**


	11. Chapter 11

He would have fear take over again and he will destroy Jack Frost and the Guardians. Killing his little girlfriend had somewhat backfired when the man on the moon resurrected her as a spirit. However as he kept a close watch on them it appears that Frost had not once told her of her past life before becoming one of them. He could use that as an advantage against him. To turn his closest friend against him. Foolish of Jack not to tell her the truth. Doesn't he know that the longer you hide it the more worse it gets. That was his greatest fear now. For her to hate him and leave him for breaking his promise to always keep her safe.

* * *

Her body still remained unfound to this day. Police had given up searching for her after many months. Their super friends had given up too. Even the government couldn't locate her. Ten long years and not one trace of her. Helen refused to believe her daughter was dead. Just because she wasn't anywhere to be found it didn't mean she was gone. There was a possibility she was still alive. All she wanted was to see Violet again safe and sound in her arms never letting go. As she stared at the photo all she could do was cry. She just wanted to know if she was okay.

"Mom? You okay?" Asked Jack Jack from behind.

"Hmm." She said wiping away her tears and placing the photo down. "Yes I'm fine honey." She clearly wasn't and her teenaged son could see it. He knew what happened to his sister, but no one believed him. Who could believe a story a 5 year old told?

* * *

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Helen yelled loudly uncontrollably sobbing. Bob had to restrain her as the cops informed them she was no where to be found.

From the corner the young boy watched. They gave up. Just like that.

"We're doing everything mam. Our search parties have gone past the borders of the state but still no sign of her."

He could bear it no longer. They were never going to find her. "I know what happened." He said coming out into the open with four pairs of eyes staring at him. If the youngest brother knew why did he keep it all in until now? It would've helped and no worries would be upon them. "The bogeyman took her."

They assumed he meant someone kidnapped her. "And what did this 'bogeyman' look like?" Asked the bearded cop.

"I don't know. I never saw him."

"Then how do you know?"

"Jack Frost told me." He replied.

Everyone looked at him confused. "And who is this Jack Frost?"

"He's a guardian. Like the Tooth Fairy, Santa, Sandman and the Easter Bunny. They protect kids from nightmares." He told them.

"Look child." The cop gave him a strict look. "You're sister is missing and now isn't the time to tell stories. What you're telling me is nonsense. Come back when you can be of use."

"But I'm telling the truth." He wined.

But a child's word would not matter unless one would open there minds. What drove people to this? How there childhood would slowly disappear the older you got.

* * *

Despite being a teenager now he still believed. Why would he stop? They saved his sister's life while he witnessed it. They told him what happened to what led to her death. At times he saw her flying past the city with Jack. He was glad she was okay. She didn't know who he was. Jack had said it was a thing that happened as he went through it. He never understood why he never told her though. Maybe it was so she couldn't go through the pain. She was now immortal and watching her family grow old without her must be hard. Well centuries from now it may be safe to tell. She wouldn't feel so upset about it.

* * *

Later that night the gleaming dreams and soared through the air and into homes of sleeping children giving them sweet dreams for the night.

Now most people knew if you fail you try again. But this was merely a distraction. If they knew he was striking again then his plan could fall into place. For the past several years he had to learn again to perfect the trick of turning dreams into nightmares. After his last defeat his powers had weakened and he had to rebuild his strength to be able to do it again.

A small snowflake formed in the dream sand.

"Oh isn't that sweet. Dreaming Jack Frost will come and make snow." He smirked. "But what if I added a little fear. Like before he touched the little sand snowflake and it turned black and turned the child's dream of a happy snow day into a frightening blizzard before it finally rested to form of a nightmare.

"You better watch out Jack Frost." He threatened an evil grin drawn upon his dark grey face.

* * *

**AN: I'm so sorry for updating late. I had this chap some ages ago but I never got round to posting it and completely forgot I had it. So sorry again. Please forgive me.**


	12. Chapter 12

She was always drawn to the small town Metroville. She never understood why. But other than when she was with Jack, she felt at home here. As if in another life she lived here, grew up here and that someone here had once loved her and cared for her. Yet she never had a family. Jack was all she had. The other guardians too but she was more closer to him.

A blonde haired boy walked past. She felt as if she knew him. He still remained unfamiliar, yet at the same time he seemed familiar.

"Yeah mom I'll be there by 7." He said into his phone. "I wouldn't miss this day. I know I'm always out late but you know me better. This is one of those times I won't miss it." He hung up his phone and continued walking, shoving his hands into his pockets.

* * *

It was a warm summer afternoon. Dash didn't feel like spending time with any of his friends today. It was too depressing. Today was the day he lost his sister. Although at times they argued and had their disagreements he still loved her and if it wasn't for her he could've been dead. She jumped in front of the guard about shoot him and protected them from being crushed by the giant Omnidroid. He would've never admitted it then but she was his hero. Now he wished he had told her that. But it was too late now. She was gone. Just gone, as if she turned invisible and never reappeared. He still felt her watching him sometimes. Like those days when violets bloomed. As if it were her sign saying she was okay. He never once believed she was dead. Even if everyone said, unless they had proof then what was the point. Seeing is believing.

"Wherever you are just know we miss you terribly." He said looking up at the sky.

* * *

Who did he mean? When she came here it was Dash and his family that she was drawn to. Something about them made her feel part of them. The thing is the family never seemed to mention Violet as the thought of her was too painful, except on the anniversary of the day she disappeared then all memories of her resurfaced. Violet came unexpectedly and today she chose to come. Jack tried his hardest to keep her away from coming to Metroville on this day, but she liked to disappear on him and sneak off. He was successful until now.

* * *

Speaking of Jack Frost, he was at the pole with the other guardians for a meeting. He needed to leave soon so he could find Violet. He knew what today was and he knew what she would do.

"Alright mates what's Manny want with us now?" Asked Bunny with his strong Aussie accent.

"He's to choose a new guardian." Said North replying back with his Russian accent.

"A new guardian?" Questioned Jack. He didn't know how the process worked yet. All he knew was that the Man on the Moon chose, he just didn't know how.

"Right he hasn't seen how they're picked yet." Bunny said.

Just last night Manny had contacted North about this. Shining his beam onto the symbol on the floor as the jolly man had a cup of hot chocolate and a plate of cookies in his hands.

All the guardians gathered as Manny's moonlight came through the roof and a shadow of Pitch formed.

Jack's eyes widened. "He's back?" He hadn't seen him since...since the night Violet died.

"Don't be surprised mate." Bunny said crossing his arms. "When he came back ten years ago we should've expected he'd come back and plot against us. If you weren't busy with your girlfriend then you would've been alert like us."

The Easter Kangaroo was crossing the line here. "Hey! Watch it Kangaroo!" He snapped.

"Boys stop now." Tooth ordered getting between them. "We still need to find out the new guardian." She reminded. Jack decided to keep quiet for now.

"I can't wait to see who the new guardian is." Tooth said excitedly. She hoped it would be a girl this time. She felt a bit left out being the only female. "Is it going to be Mother Goose?" She guessed.

Sandy formed teeth with fangs above his head. "Ooh Dracula." Tooth announced. She was always fascinated with the vampires teeth. So white and sharp.

Bunny was in the corner chanting "Please not the Groundhog." He never seemed to like the Groundhog for some unknown reason. North watched in awe eager to see. Jack however leaned on his staff and watched wide eyed.

The crystal rose from the ground and soon a figure of a girl appeared. North was about to say it when he was interrupted by a startled Jack.

"Violet?!" the other guardians turned to face him. Then looked at each other.

They knew why he was surprised. "Jack haven't you ever told her?" Tooth flew to him and rested a hand on his shoulder. Jack looked down and bit his lip. That was all the answer the fairy needed.

"You have to tell her mate. She can't spend the rest of her life not knowing who she was. You of all people should know that."

He didn't want this guilt right now and wanted to run off, but North approached and asked him to follow him. The teenaged spirit did what he was told and walked out of the room following behind North. He led him into his workshop where he locked the door. North then turned to face him with a serious look on his face.

"You can't hide the truth from her. I know you're afraid of her remembering what happened, but you have to understand it wasn't your fault she died. Now she's a guardian just like us, just like you." He pointed to Jack, who looked up. "It's her destiny and like I've told you before you cannot escape it. She has to know or she will never be truly a guardian." North finished.

Jack sighed and scratched his hair. "I...I just don't want to lose her. What if I told her the truth and then she'll never forgive me? What if she never wants to talk to me? What if?" North interrupted him.

"Jack, Jack." He placed both his large hands on his tiny shoulders. "If she really loves you she will forgive you. I've seen it. The wonder in her eyes when she's with you and the wonder in your eyes when you're with her. If that isn't love than I don't know what is. She will be upset for a while but she will forgive you. I feel it..." He let go and looked down at his stomach. "...in my belly."

Jack gave a light chuckle as that always seemed to make smile, even if he was upset. Still he was afraid of what she would think.

"Now you go and tell her. We'll be waiting here for when you return." North said and walked out.

How was he going to tell her?

* * *

**AN: Again sorry for the late update. I'm going to try to upload a new chapter each week for all my unfinished s projects here. (Well the ones that still have potential for me.) if not its because I'm busy at school with assignments and exams.**


	13. Chapter 13

He tapped the ice with his staff, little bits of frost twisted and curled at impact with the ice. Jack paced wondering what he was going to say to Violet.

"Hey Vi. Guess what? You're a guardian."

"Look last night with the guardians the moon chose you to join us."

"Pitch is back. We need you to join us for we need your help."

He shook his head at all the possible ways he could bring it to her. Why was it so hard? It could be because of the fact that he had to tell her who she really was. A secret he kept hidden from her for years now. If he didn't tell her who she was then she could never fully be a guardian. If anyone should know better it was him. He was in her exact same position a while back. He was just scared though. Scared of how she would react. Unlike the other guardians, Violet was his best friend and she meant everything to him. To lose her meant he'd lose apart of himself. Even if he wouldn't admit he did love her.

* * *

"So Frost's new fear is losing her?" Pitch said. He could feel it. He always felt fear. This fear was stronger than his last. Last time he was scared that no one would ever believe in him, now he was afraid of what Violet thought if she found out about her past. This kept getting easier and easier. If Jack was broken then he would be weak and getting rid of him would be simple.

* * *

"Jack is something on your mind?" The white haired boy snapped out if his thoughts.

"What?" He blinked. He seemed out of it lately. She could tell something was up.

"Oh." He shook his head. "Last night..." He started. "It's Pitch. He's back. And now you were chosen. Chosen to be one of us. A guardian."

Violet took her time processing the news. "What?" She looked at him confused. "A guardian? But I...I don't think I'm ready for it." She said. She wasn't sure if she could take on this responsibility.

Jack sighed. "Look Vi." He grabbed her shoulders and stared into her eyes. Even if they weren't the blue eyes he first met her he still saw the Violet he had fallen in love with. "You are. You don't remember it but I know that you always saved people. It was who you were and it's who you've always been."

Her eyes furrowed as she looked at him confused. "What do you mean who I was?" She asked. She stepped back and shook her head. "Wait...you're saying I was someone before I was...me? I wasn't always like this?"

"No! I meant..." He didn't know what to say exactly. "You were always you. I meant that you were once a normal girl. Well...not exactly normal." He bit the side of his lip.

"You're not making any sense Jack."

He scratched his hair. This was harder than he thought. Jack went to say something when suddenly a familiar neigh was heard and a nightmare was fast approaching the the two.

"LOOK OUT!" He pushed Violet out of the way as it whooshed past them. "Pitch."

* * *

Several lights were going out on the large globe at the North Pole. "We need Jack to hurry. Pitch is already starting to take over." North said looking at the globe.

"He should've been back by now." Tooth said worried. "With Violet."

Bunny hopped in and added. "Remember the kid didn't want to tell her. It's going to take time to process."

"I still think we should check on them though. Pitch is already on the move and we need to get them to deal with it and get on with the task." Tooth although she cared for the children, she cared for the other guardians too, but her duty was too the children like the rest of them.

The golden guardian who never spoke made two images above his head. A snowflake, representing Jack and a violet flower representing Violet. He was clearly saying they needed to find them now.

North rubbed his temples and then stood strongly. "Everyone to the sleigh!" He ordered and walked in its direction not even noticing Bunny's shocked expression. He clearly was no fan of the sleigh.

* * *

"If I want his fears to come out I'm going to need to act now." Pitch said. If anyone was listening, all there were was just his Nightmares. Fiercely turning to one and pointing to them. "You. Get the girl." He ordered and the Mare flew off into the darkness of his lair. He then faces the others. "The rest of yous...we've got nightmares to give." He smiled coldly as the rest flew off in separate directions. He will not fail this time.

* * *

**AN: Thank you all for being patient. So sorry I'm taking long and sorry it's a short chapter. I don't know when my next upload will be, but be patient and in time it shall come. And the usual: Read, Enjoy, Review.**


End file.
